Real-time data replication typically includes two main operations. The first operation is to do a synchronization wherein a machine with data to be replicated, herein referred to as a source, has its data copied in bulk and transferred over to a second computer, herein referred to as a target. The second function can be a real-time replication of the changes to the data from the source to the target.
In performing data replication, it is typically a priority to reproduce the data and the changes to the data in the exact order that occurs in the source to avoid corruption of the data in the target. A problem with such data replication is its lack of efficiency. What is needed is a system and method for transferring data while still avoiding data corruption. The present invention addresses such a need.